


Visitors

by meyari



Series: Hospitality [9]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Harems, Multi, Orgy, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an impromptu orgy to blow off some steam is interrupted by the arrival of some unexpected guests, old friends are reunited and new friendships may be made, as well as the potential forging of an alliance that could bring King Lionel down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

If there was one thing that Tim had been wrong about when he was sold to Lord Bruce, it was the sex. He'd assumed that Lord Bruce would keep Tim to himself, that there would be many kinky lessons to learn and that Tim would spend a huge amount of time learning exactly what made Lord Bruce tick. For the longest time, he'd thought that he must have done something wrong because only Jason and Dick made any use of him sexually. Figuring out that Lord Bruce only used Clark and that he was very, very careful about who he let the other residents of the harem service had gone a long way to calming Tim down about his new status in life. Still, some things continued to be a surprise about the sex.

"Very nice," Prince Lex murmured into Tim's ear. "Very nice indeed."

"Nnngh!" Tim moaned around the gag filling his mouth. It was his favorite one, the one he wore to Court, put there because Prince Lex had laughed when Tim politely requested to be tied up before Prince Lex made use of him.

Off to the left, Lord Hal was holding Dick and idly petting his hair and back. As Dick hadn't been released for sexual service yet by Stephanie that was probably good. Jason was kneeling between Tim and Prince Lex's legs, giving Tim a mind-blowing blowjob that combined with the restraints keeping him from moving and Prince Lex slowly and methodically fucking Tim's ass was going to kill him anytime now. On the right, Clark was busy getting thoroughly fucked by Lord Bruce, who watched the proceedings with so much approval that it made Tim want to cry. He wasn't used to seeing anyone look at him that way, much less someone so important to him.

"You like this, don't you?" Prince Lex chuckled into Tim's ear. "I would have thought that you hated it from seeing you at Court but it's just the embarrassment factor, isn't it? You actually enjoy getting treated this way. Hmm, hmm, hmm, I do wonder what will happen if you ever earn your freedom. How will you walk back into court when they've all seen you this way? Everyone will know what a kinky boy you are."

Tim shouted around the gag as he came so hard that he saw stars. Prince Lex groaned and fucked Tim's ass harder, murmuring something heated and absurdly tender in Tim's ear as he came too. Jason chuckled around Tim's cock before pulling back and licking his lips clean. The smirk was enough to make Tim blush brilliantly. Did everyone see him this clearly? It was only yesterday that Jason had said the same thing and gotten the exact same response out of Tim.

"Very nice indeed," Prince Lex sighed as Jason helped ease Tim off his cock and then settle him down by Prince Lex's feet. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Lord Bruce said, his voice startling Tim who'd been trying to figure out how to say the words with a gag in his mouth and his hands bound behind his back. "I'm sure that Dick is disappointed that he couldn't accommodate you today."

"Very much so!" Dick piped up from his spot in Lord Hal's lap. "I always enjoy it when you visit, your Highness."

Prince Lex laughed and grinned fondly at Dick, who grinned right back. "I'm surprised you didn't join in, Hal."

"I find I'm not quite in the mood tonight," Lord Hal said with a shrug that was anything but as casual as he must have intended. Tim could see that he was upset about something but he had no idea what that might be. "I am grateful for the chance to get away from everyone else. Things have been quite stressful at Court since that last party of yours, Lord Bruce."

Prince Lex snorted and nodded his agreement. He ran his fingers through Tim's hair as if he wasn't quite aware of what he was doing. Tim was relatively certain that Prince Lex always knew exactly what he was doing at every moment of his life. The similarity between their minds was so amazing that sometimes he wondered if his mother might have had an affair with Prince Lex, because Tim could practically be his son, other than the unlikeliness of Prince Lex fathering Tim at that young of an age.

It made the apparently casual affection into something much more significant, at least to Tim and Prince Lex. Tim tried to smile around the gag and leaned into the touch. He knew how much Prince Lex needed the reassurance, having had a similarly difficult relationship with his mother as Prince Lex had with his father. Prince Lex responded by removing the gag and signaling Jason to release Tim's arms, all of it done with a pleased little smile that reminded Tim of when Jason did something unexpectedly nice for him.

"I hope that we hear from one of our contacts soon," Lord Bruce agreed. "We need to begin working to take Lionel down."

"I love that you don't use his title in private," Prince Lex laughed. "It would drive him absolutely insane to know of it."

"I fail to see that he's earned my respect," Lord Bruce said in that particularly snippy tone of voice that Tim had learned meant that Lord Bruce was fighting a particularly undignified grin.

They all looked up as the harem doors opened and Alfred came in. He had his normal unflappable expression on but Tim thought that something must have surprised him because he walked much faster than normal. Lord Bruce carefully moved Clark out of his lap and stood as Alfred approached. Somehow he managed to look regal even while naked and still sweaty from the sex he and Clark had shared.

"My Lords, your Highness," Alfred said just urgently enough to get Prince Lex and Lord Hal to stand up too. He carefully did not look at Prince Lex, focusing utterly on Lord Bruce as if Prince Lex was not in the room. "The Amazons have sent a message. Princess Diana and her attendants will be arriving at the Manor within the half hour."

There was a long moment where they all stared at Alfred, Dick with his mouth hanging open and Tim with his eyes so wide that he felt like they were about to pop out. Then everyone was moving as Lord Bruce snapped orders at Alfred. Lord Hal tossed Lex's clothes at him so that he could get dressed and out of the Manor. While Tim helped him dress, Jason and Clark ran to get cloths to clean both Prince Lex and Lord Bruce. Prince Lex was already snapping orders to Alfred and Lord Bruce to make sure that he got out of the Manor before the Amazons arrived. If he wasn't there then officially he could tell the truth that he wasn't informed of the visit and didn't know who came when Lionel questioned him later.

In an amazingly short amount of time, the nobility (and Clark and Tim) were cleaned up and Tim was hurrying along with Jason, Dick and Clark to the best drawing room. Prince Lex had gated straight back to Court, leaving one of Lord Bruce's servants to bring his horse back. Lord Bruce had taken Lord Hal to meet Princess Diana, but they'd only just gotten to the drawing room when Lord Hal stomped in, his jaw clenched so tight that Tim was sure that his teeth hurt.

"What's wrong, Lord Hal?" Dick asked, automatically going to him and offering a hand.

"She… I… did not expect one of her 'attendants'," Lord Hal said so tightly that Dick hugged him in what had to be a totally impulsive gesture. He laughed awkwardly and patted Dick's back. "Go on, back with the others. This will be difficult enough without making it even more awkward."

Dick nodded and moved to kneel next to Clark, Jason and Tim. After a moment spent smoothing his tunic and apparently attempting to calm down, Lord Hal moved to stand next to the fireplace, all the while glaring at the door that Lord Bruce and Princess Diana would come through. Tim exchanged a worried look with Clark, who frowned and listened hard. He blinked and then shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly that he didn't hear anything strange about Princess Diana or her attendants.

When Lord Bruce entered the drawing room with Princess Diana, Tim bit his lip to keep from gasping the way Dick did. Princess Diana was nearly as tall as Lord Bruce, with long black hair and blue eyes that swept the room and took in each occupant as though assessing their threat and status. She frowned slightly at Tim and the others' nudity, though her lips quirked slightly as her eyes tracked down between their legs. Tim blushed so brightly that he thought his cheeks were burning.

Behind her were two women and one man. One of the women looked a lot like Princess Diana, with the same black hair and blue eyes. The other was younger, Tim's age, with golden hair and a slave collar around her neck though she had clothes on that Tim tried very hard not to be jealous of. She went as red as Tim when she saw their nudity, tugging her very short skirt as if trying to make it longer. Behind all of them was a blond man who smiled brightly at Lord Hal. He had a heavy golden collar wrapped around his neck but it seemed different from a regular slave collar. Tim couldn't see a lock on it anywhere.

"Lord Hal," Lord Bruce said in his formal introduction tone of voice, "I'm honored to present Princess Diana, her younger sister Princess Donna and Cassandra Sandsmark, who is apparently a slave. This is--"

"Steve Trevor," Lord Hal interrupted, his voice entirely too harsh for introductions.

"Nice to see you too, Hal," Steve drawled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Steve Trevor," Lord Bruce said with a matching raised eyebrow. "He's Princess Diana's Consort."

"Uh, consort?" Lord Hal said.

Tim had to fight the urge to grin because Lord Hal looked somewhat like he'd just been hit in the back of the head with a board. Across the room, Steve laughed and pulled off his collar, coming over to offer it to Lord Hal with a wry grin that had Dick and Clark grinning too.

"It's a torc, not a slave collar, Hal," Steve explained. "Means that I'm her chosen one, the one she's decided she wants to spend her life with."

"It's somewhat controversial," Princess Diana said as Princess Donna and Cassie laughed. "My people find it quite scandalous that I would make my life partner a male rather than another Amazon warrior. Steve has told me much about you, Lord Hal. I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance."

Lord Hal studied the golden torc for a long moment before passing it back to Steve who wrapped it back around his neck. It seemed to be hinged in the back or possibly the woven golden strands that made up the length of it were flexible because it went on easily even though the ends rested less than half an inch from each other just above the notch of his throat. They looked at each other for a long moment and then suddenly they were hugging and laughing while babbling at each other. Princess Diana smiled so serenely at the two men that Tim wondered exactly what the relationship between Lord Hal and Steve had been and whether it would continue now that Steve was Princess Diana's consort.

"I think it might be wise to allow Lord Hal and Steve some time to themselves," Princess Diana said to Lord Bruce. "Perhaps we could talk privately while your boys escort the girls around the gardens?"

"I'm afraid I don't allow them out of the house without me," Lord Bruce said, "but they could certainly show Princess Donna and Cassandra around the house. There are… elements that I do not trust in the city currently. Clark, Jason, return to the harem. Tim, Dick, please escort Princess Donna and Cassandra to the library or the training room, as they prefer. Sarongs first, of course."

"I did wonder about the nudity," Princess Diana said as they all trooped out to leave Lord Hal and Steve to their now quiet and intense discussion. "Are they on offer or are their nuances I'm missing?"

"Slaves are not allowed clothing in general," Lord Bruce explained. "Exceptions can be made for poor weather or circumstances such as this. I do not allow my boys to service anyone without me present and I am very picky about who is allowed into the harem."

"Hmm, that's quite different from our system," Princess Diana commented. "Our slaves are allowed to have sex as they wish and while their clothes are different from free women's, they are still clothed. Our slavery is a way for women to earn their citizenship on Themysciria. I do not have that impression of your slavery."

They arrived at the harem, where Tim ran in to get himself and Dick sarongs. Jason did the perfect kneeling thing with Clark by the door. For the first time since Tim had arrived at the Manor, Lord Bruce did not lock the harem doors though he did post guards with stern warnings to keep anyone who didn't belong out. Then Lord Bruce and Princess Diana wandered off to one of the other rooms, leaving Dick and Tim with Princess Donna and Cassandra.

"Wow," Cassandra breathed. "He's as intense as Diana."

"I know," Princess Donna said, her eyes a little wide. "I didn't expect that."

"She's amazing!" Dick enthused, getting grins from everyone, including the guards on the harem doors. "I had no idea she'd be that beautiful. So did you want to see the library or the training room."

"Umm, I'd prefer the library," Cassandra said when Princess Donna looked towards her. "I get more than enough training as it is."

"Library," Princess Donna laughed. "So what happened to your side? That's a nasty bruise."

"Oh, I kind of got stabbed but it's not a big deal," Dick replied breezily enough that Tim groaned and let his head fall into his palm. Only Dick would call almost dying 'not a big deal'.

She looped her arm through Dick's and allowed Dick to lead her down the hallway. Dick chattered away about the Manor and how things worked in Gotham, asking a million questions that Princess Donna answered between laughing at his delight. Cassandra laughed quietly at the two of them and shrugged to Tim.

"I guess they hit it off," Cassandra said. "I'm Cassie. You're Tim, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Tim said, following Dick and Princess Donna.

"Oh, not ma'am," Cassie said, waving her hands as if to ward the title off. "Just Cassie. I'm a slave too but at least I get clothes."

"I know," Tim sighed. "I'm so not used to being naked all the time yet. You're… going to be a citizen?"

"Eventually," Cassie said with a little shrug that seemed to imply that she really didn't know when it would happen but that she was hopeful it would someday. "There's a lot of stuff I have to learn, fighting and history and politics and stuff. I'm lucky that Princess Diana and Donna have taken me under their wings. Otherwise I think it would be a lot harder."

The library made Cassie gasp and stare about with awe. Dick already had Donna over by the windows. They were hanging half out of them so that Dick could point out various things in the garden, like the formal maze and the pond and the hedge that hid the slaves' rose garden. Tim followed Cassie as she wandered through the stacks, reading all the titles.

"Hey, my mom read me this when I was little," Cassie said. She pulled down an old book full of fairy tales and flipped through it. "My favorite was always the Beauty and the Beast."

"I liked that one too," Tim said. "I also liked Rose Red and Snow White."

"That's a good one!" Cassie said, grinning at him. "Wanna read some of them while we wait?"

"Sure," Tim said. "There are some comfortable chairs over by the windows. I think we should keep an eye on Dick. He's likely to start turning cartwheels to impress Princess Donna and his stomach just isn't ready for that."

"What did happen to him?" Cassie asked as she followed Tim over to the couches.

"He snuck off and nearly got raped by a guest at the last party," Tim explained. "When Dick struggled he got stabbed. If another guest, Roy, hadn't seen the struggle through the window Dick would be dead. He nearly died of blood loss and internal injuries even with our healer's spells."

Cassie stared at Tim, turned to stare at Dick and Princess Donna and then sighed as she sat down on the couch with Tim at her side. From the way she watched Dick while quietly reading aloud for Tim, she fully expected that Dick would do something stupid any second. Tim smiled, glad that there was another person to keep an eye on Dick. Now if he could manage to slip a word to Princess Donna then maybe they might manage to keep Dick from reinjuring himself.


End file.
